Unknown Past
by RhiannonSkie2
Summary: Agent Rhiannon Skie is new to the B.A.U. team. During her first investigation, Skie and Dr. Reid are kidnapped by the unsub who is discovered to be connected to her past. Will the team find them in time? Bad at summaries. First Fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. :( I write this only for fun._

_Its my first attempt, I hope it's good. Please review. ^_^ More chapters to come._

The house was dark and appeared empty when B.A.U. agents Dr. Spencer Reid and Rhiannon Skie pulled into the drive-way.

"Creepy," said Skie, turning off the engine and looking up at the house."Well, Dr. Reid, shall we?"

Reid swallowed hard and bit his lower lip as he too looked up at the house.

"Actually, Rhea, I think we should wait for Morgan to get here" he said quietly, glancing behind him as though the mere mention of his name, Morgan would suddenly appear. Reid frowned when no one was there.

Skie rolled her eyes and opened her door, climbing out of the black SUV, she turned and gave her partner a weary look.

"Reid, its a house. An empty house at that, nothing is going to happen. Don't tell me you're still afraid of the dark?" she said, giving him a playful smile and a quick wink before shutting her door and walking up to the front door of the house.

Reid felt his face grow hot and he knew he was blushing. "Of course I'm afraid.." he muttered, also leaving the vehicle and followed her.

Skie reached her left hand forward, turning the doorknob, as her right hand slowly reached for her gun. She was a little surprised to find the door was unlocked, giving Reid a quick glance before slowly entering.

"Rhea," Reid whispered, following her inside. "I really think we should wait on this one, there could be traps or something just waiting for us...For all you know the un-sub could still be here."

She let out a small laugh, moving further inside.

"Reid, you really do worry too much." She said, stopping at the stairs and looking at him. "Look, why don't you wait down here for Morgan and I'll go check upstairs?"

He sighed, forcing a small smile and nodded, glad it was dark in the house, hiding his embarrassment. She smiled again and slowly ascended up the stairs to the second floor.

At the top, she peered down a dark hallway, it seemed darker then the rest of the house, if that was even possible. She pulled out a small flashlight, clicking it on, and started to walk down the hall, her gun out in front of her. Looking around, she noted the floor was covered in discarded clothing, garbage, and other items. What really got to her was the scent. It reminded her of something rotting, with a hint of death, it was so thick in the air she had a hard time not throwing up as the foul odor invaded her nose, gagging her. As she neared one of the bedrooms, she noticed dark, wet-looking spots in the carpet. Leaning down for a closer look revealed it to be what she could only assume was blood. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she stood and turned to the door of the first bedroom, reaching for the doorknob.

Reid paced back and forth by the front door, mad at himself for letting his fears get to him like that, and in front of Skie. Minutes seemed to tick by and he started to wonder where his other team members were. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the figure standing in the shadows of the corner behind him, didn't hear as it moved towards him, and certainly didn't see the object coming at him. Pain, that's all he felt as something hard connected with the back of his skull, knocking him to the ground. Pain and confusion, then nothing..

As Skie pushed the door open, her hand immediately moved to cover her nose and mouth as the smell overwhelmed her, and she felt her stomach turn violently as she turned away. It took her a few moments to compose herself and once again turned to the room. Shining her flashlight inside, she took a step further in and her mouth fell opened in shock. Blood, that was the first thing she noticed, the walls seemed painted with it. As her hazel eyes swept the rest of the room she felt her stomach turn again. This was a torture room. Various types of tools hung on the wall on her right, instead of a bed there was a big metal table in the middle of the room equipped with five heavy leather straps and a smaller table next to it. Swallowing hard, she walked over, stopping next to the table. She saw what looked like a plastic container sitting on the smaller table, it appeared to have something inside, she bent closer to get a better look. Her eyes widen and she let out a startled gasp, jerking away, her hand flying to her mouth. _Fingers! Human Fingers!_

At that thought, Skie fled the room.

"Reid!" She yelled, as she hurried down the stairs, wanting nothing more than to get away from the gruesome scene. "Reid!"

She stopped dead at the bottom, her eyes wide in fear. Reid lay motionless on the ground, a small pool of blood on the floor under his head, behind him stood a tall man holding a bloody baseball bat and he was looking directly at her. She pointed her gun at him.

"Put the bat down!" Her voice shook slightly, and she took a step forward."Put it down now and step away from him!"

The man continued to stare at her, a smile crept over his lips but he released the bat, it clattered loudly against the tile as he took a small step backward. Skie relaxed some, but kept her gun on him.

"Put your hands behind your head and get down on the ground," She ordered, breathing a sigh of relief when he did, moving closer to him. _This is almost too easy_ she thought as she reached for her cell and scrolling down contacts, stopping at the name "Hotch".

"You fail, Agent Skie." a voice came from behind, followed by a familiar clicking sound.

She turned quickly, aimed her gun, her finger twitched against the trigger.

_**BANG BANG**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Criminal Minds. _

**Chapter 2**

"I told you to ask for directions, Morgan," said Emily Prentiss with a laugh, rolling her eyes as she and Derek Morgan finally pulled into the drive-way.

"Hey I got us here, didn't I?" Morgan said, with a note of irritation in his voice, but smiled. "We're not that late, look they're still here." He pointed to the other SUV parked in the driveway, turned the engine off and got out of the vehicle, Prentiss following close behind him.

As they walked to the front door, a sudden feeling of unease crept over them both, Morgan noticed the front door was halfway open.

"Somethings not right." He said reaching for his gun and flashlight, he looked at Prentiss who was doing the same, and slowly entered the house.

Once inside, Morgan quickly scanned the room as Prentiss moved off to the right and into the next room. He noticed a small amount of blood on the floor in front of the stairs, a bloody bat lay discarded next to it. He knelt down next to it, inspecting it closer. "This blood is fresh." he said, a hint of worry in his voice as he stood up. "Reid? Skie?"

No answer.

He walked up the stairs. "Reid? Skie?" he called again, louder this time. "Come on guys, joke's over."

Still no answer.

Worry increasing, he reached the top of the stairs and started down the hallway. The door to the first bedroom was still opened and he walked over. He wasn't prepared for the scene that waited inside as he stepped through the doorway. Blood, tools of torture, the blood covered metal table and the container which held the fingers. "Prentiss!" He yelled into the hallway, his eyes never leaving the scene. A few moments later, he heard her coming up the stairs.

"Did you find-" her words died off as she came into the room, her eyes widening in surprise. "Morgan-"

But he was already headed back into the hallway and down the stairs, he reached for his cell and dialed Reid's number.

"Come on, Pretty Boy, answer the phone."

_You've reached Dr. Spencer Reid, sorry I'm able to take your call at this time. Leave your name and number and I will call you back as soon as possible. Thanks._

"Reid, its Morgan, call me when you get this." He hung up the phone and dialed Skie's number next, as it started to ring, he suddenly stopped at the front door. He heard Three Days Grace's Time of Dying playing faintly behind him. Turning around slowly, lowering the phone away from his ear, he saw Prentiss pick something up off the floor to the left of the stairs with a tissue. She turned to him, in her hand she held Skie's ringing cell phone, its silver case was stained red with blood.

Without a word, he flipped open his phone again and dialed, turning towards the door.

"Hotch, we have a problem."

Aaron Hotchner walked into the conference room where two members of his team sat, waiting.

"What's going on?" asked David Rossi, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"We have reason to believe that Agents Reid and Skie were attacked and have been taken by the unsub." Hotch said, placing his hands on the table.

"Are you sure?" asked JJ, failing to hide the tremble in her voice.

"We found their car parked in the drive-way and Skie's phone was inside the house covered in blood." said Morgan as he and Prentiss walked in. "We also found a baseball bat with blood on it next to fresh blood on the floor. Lab is running the blood samples now."

"How did this happen?" asked Rossi.

"My guess is the unsub was still inside the house and waited for them." said Prentiss.

"But how would the unsub know that they were coming? It doesnt make sense, the only ones who knew about it were the police and us."

Just then, tech analyst Penelope Garcia ran into the room gasping, carrying a laptop.

"Guys you need to see this like now." She said quickly, putting the laptop on the table and flipping it open.

They gathered around her computer as she pulled up an email addressed: _**To BAU Team **_

and clicked on the attachment. It was a picture of Reid and Skie under which read a simple message: _**TICK TOCK.**_

_Please R&R. Your opinions are important.**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Criminal Minds. :(_

_A/N: Sorry it took so long, I got busy with work and a nasty cold. I hope this chapter is okay._

_Please Read and Review. Thanks. ^_^  
_

**Chapter 3**

The first thing Skie was aware of when she woke was an intense throbbing, burning pain in her left shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times to clear her blurry vision as she looked at her surroundings. She was laying on the floor of a small room, and from what she could see it was void of any type of furniture, no windows, and there was only one door. Turning over to her right, she put her hands on the floor and pushed herself into a sitting position, letting out a small cry as the pain in her shoulder flared up. She look at it through the tears that had filled her eyes, there was a white t-shirt wrapped and tied around it in an attempt to slow the bleeding.

_Bleeding? _She thought through he fuzziness in her head. _Why am I bleeding?_

Then she remembered, her eyes widen in fear. _Reid!_

"R-Reid!" she gasped through the pain, looking around the room again. She saw him laying, un-moving on the floor across from her. She crawled over to him, fear rising.

He was deathly pale, dried blood crusted in his hair, she couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. She reached out a shaky hand, placing two fingers against his neck. _Please be alive.. _ She released the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, he was alive.

"Reid?" she called softly, touching his face, his skin was cold. "Reid, open your eyes."

She bit her lip, moving closer, she gently slapped her hands against his face in an attempt to wake him. "Come on, Reid, open your eyes please. Spencer!" Her tone more demanding this time.

He groaned quietly, struggling to open his eyes.

"R-Rhea.." he said weakly, managing to open his eyes a little and trying to focus on her face through the haze that seem to cloud his vision.

She smiled, helping him sit up slowly. "Careful, you got hit on the head pretty good. I'm sure you have a concussion at the very least."

Reid's head spun dizzily, making his stomach turn violently. He closed his eyes tightly trying to fight the urge to throw up, his breathing speed up and he was soon covered in sweat. Skie frowned in concern and laid him back down, taking off her jacket and putting under his head.

"Wh..Where are we?" Reid asked, opening his eyes again.

"I'm not sure," she answered quietly. "Some place we don't want to be I'm sure." She looked around the small room again, swallowing nervously and unconsciously touching her wounded shoulder.

"You're hurt!" Reid cried, sitting up quickly, a movement he instantly regret ed, he swallowed hard as his world spun once again.

"It's nothing," she said simply, giving him a reassuring smile. But he didn't believe it, he could see the pain written on her face.

Just then they heard footsteps outside the door, the clicking of the lock and it swung open. The tall man from before entered first, followed by a woman who seemed familiar to Skie thought she couldn't for the life of her remember how.

Skie stood up quickly and moved forward, instinctively putting herself between Reid and their visitor, her arms raised and her hands balled into fists.

"Now, now, Agent Skie, is that any way to greet your host?" the woman's voice was mockingly sweet, it made Skie's skin crawl as she looked them both over.

The woman was beautiful, her skin was tanned, almost brown, it looked silky and seductively touchable. Her shoulder length dark auburn hair fell loose around her face, her almond-shaped eyes were chocolate brown. Her body was strong but curvy, she wore a sleeveless moss green top which wrapped around her full breasts, tight fitted blue jeans and black heeled boots.

The man next to her was tall, maybe 6 foot, his black hair was long and thick, it was pulled back in a ponytail, and his eyes were so dark they almost matched his hair exactly. He was darkly tanned and, in Skie's opinion, way overly muscular. He simply wore a stained white tank and loose-fitted black jeans with black and white tennis shoes.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Skie asked, still standing between them and Reid. "How do you know my name?"

The woman laughed. "All in good time, Agent Skie, all in good time. No point in spoiling it for you before we've had a chance to have some fun." She snapped her fingers and the man moved forward quickly. Before Skie had a chance to react, she felt his fist connect with her stomach, knocking the breath right out of her. She dropped to her knees instantly, gasping. He then moved over to Reid, who stared wide eyed and shocked, and grabbed him roughly by the back of his shirt and lifted him to his feet, dragging him from the room.

"Where..are..you..taking..him?" Skie asked, still panting.

The woman crouched down in front of Skie, grabbing a handful of her hair and jerking her head up painfully. She leaned in closely, Skie could feel her warm breath against her skin.

"I'm going to make you pay, Rhiannon." she whispered hatefully into her ear, it sent chills down Skie's spine.

The woman threw Skie face down on the ground, then stood and kicked her hard in the ribs. Skie hissed sharply, but gave no other sound as the woman kicked her again. After what seemed like forever, the kicks stopped. Skie was barely clinging to consciousness, breathing hard, her mouth filled with the metallic tang of blood. She heard the heavy footsteps of the man, felt herself lifted off the ground, then slipped thankfully into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own Criminal Minds :(**_

_**A/N: Sorry it took me so long, I suffered from the worst case of writer's block I've ever had. Also sorry the chapter is so short, I hope you enjoy. **_

_**Please read and review. ^_^  
**_

**Chapter 4**

Garcia stared at her computer screen and squealed excitedly, turning to her phone and hitting speed dial two.

"Whacha got, Baby Girl," Morgan asked hopefully.

"The great and all knowing Goddess brings you good news. It took a bit of work, but I found where the email was sent from, looks like a local Internet cafe. I'm sending the address to your phone now," she said.

"You're amazing, Garcia," he said with a smile.

"I know," she replied quickly. "now Morgan, please find them. I need my baby back here safely."

"We'll find them. Thanks, Garcia," He hung up the phone and turned to the rest of the team. "Garcia got a hit on where the email originated, its an Internet cafe downtown."

Hotch nodded. "Alright Morgan, you and Rossi go check out the cafe' see what you can dig up. Look at security cameras, user logs, everything that could tell us who this person is. Prentiss and I will go to Reid and Skie's apartments, see if we can find anything that might explain why the unsub took them."

With that the team split up, each pair headed for their destinations. While waiting at a stop light, Prentiss looked over at Hotch, noting the worry that was clearly written on her boss's face.

"Do you think we'll find them?" she asked.

"We have to." he responded simply, turning to the left, heading for Reid's apartment.

Reid opened his eyes slowly, the bright lights made his head pound horribly, it made him feel nauseous and he swallowed hard. He tried to wipe away the sweat on his forehead, but found he couldn't move. A sudden panic raced through his still fuzzy mind and he realized he was chained up to the wall, his arms hung numbly above his head, crossed at the wrists. The heavy metal shackles dug deep into his wrists as he pulled against them, trying in vain to get loose, making his blood run down his arms. _Not good.. _He thought as he looked around, he spotted Skie. She bound in a chair a few feet away from him, and she appeared to be unconscious. The chair was bolted to the floor, heavy leather straps wrapped around her shoulders and legs, her hands were locked in place by metal cuffs. He also noticed her breathing seemed irregular, coming out in quick little pants. _Not a good sign. _

"Rhea," he said, his voice shook and he couldn't tell if it was from the fear or the nausea. " Rhea, wake up." His voice loud and more pleading after she didn't respond to him the first time.

Finally, she moaned quietly and moved slightly as she opened her eyes. Blinking owlishly, she looked up at him, confusion spread across her face as she noticed that he was chained to the wall.

"Reid.." she said, her voice was quiet and he had to strain to hear her. "Why are you..." Her words trailed off as she glanced down and saw she too was bound. Her eyes widened and her breathing sped up as panic began to set it, she looked around the room. She was on the verge of hyperventilating as she took everything in, this room was just like the one she had seen back at the house. There was a table off to her right, equipped with the same heavy straps, there were knives, needles, hammers and other vicious looking tools of torture spread thought out the room. She let out a small gasping cry, tears filled her eyes as she looked over to Reid once more and reality struck her. They were going to die here.

"Rhea," he said, surprised to hear how calm his voice sounded. "We're going to get out of here. Okay?"

She nodded quickly, sniffling quietly as she tried to gain control over her fear.

"Nothings going to happen. I promise you we'll get out of here .." He gave her a small smile, trying to assure her of his words.

"Now Dr. Reid, you really shouldn't go making promises you can't keep." A voice said coldly from the doorway.

**_A/N: Okay guy's I'm kinda stuck again. Any suggestions? _**


	5. Author's Note

Just wanted to Let you guys know I haven't forgotten this little story!

Sorry I have been away for so long, thing have just been super crazy since I was last on, but I have plans to write the next chapter this next week! :D So watch for it!

I am still a little stuck, however, and still welcome any suggestions.

Thank you for your patience!


End file.
